Rastros de Humanidad
by Sia Grey
Summary: Año 2013 - Después de una extraña epidemia que hizo que los muertos vuelvan a la vida, Bella es una superviviente solitaria y desconfiada. Todo cambiara cuando un extraño le salve la vida. ¿Podrá el amor vivir después de la muerte? - Futuros Lemmons, por eso rated M -


Capitulo 1

Fecha aproximada: Abril 2013

La soledad ya domina en las calles. Soy solo una sobreviviente mas. Esta epidemia ha dejado mas secuelas de las que la humanidad nunca hubiera imaginado. Y aquí estoy yo, sola, hablando conmigo misma porque es la única alternativa de mantenerme cuerda. Cuerda, cuerda después de todo lo que visto y vivido.

Me encuentro en una calle desierta de Knoxville, en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Es primavera. Ya no se escucha ni el silencio, mis sentidos solo pueden captar el aroma a las flores que están naciendo. Tantas cosas que hemos odiado por años, ahora se extrañan. Niños corriendo y gritando, el aroma contaminante producido por los autos, el olor fresco al pasto recién cortado. La gente en si.

Mi instinto de supervivencia que se ha formado este ultimo tiempo me indica que puedo salir sin correr peligro.

Ahora los que dominan las calles no son niños ni adultos; ahora vivimos rodeados de zombies. No tienen un nombre, yo solo los llamo caminantes.

Las veces que he deseado que un apocalipsis zombie sea realidad y pensaba que seria divertido no me imaginaba esto. Solo pensaba en la diversión que suponía matar zombies, pero no es asi. Tu vida esta en juego cada segundo. No sabes cuanto vas a vivir, ni cuanto tiempo le queda a la humanidad para ser salvada.

Miro a mi alrededor, y rápidamente diviso una patrulla de policía con las puertas traseras abiertas y con dos caminantes adentro. Presuntamente están muertos. Me refiero a muertos-muertos. Me pongo en cuclillas y corro hasta la patrulla, intentando ponerme a salvo de algún peligro que haya cerca mio. Lo único que se escucha a mi alrededor son mis pasos, y puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón en mis orejas. Me relajo. No se adonde ir. ¿Realmente puedo estar a salvo en algún lado?

Inmediatamente siento un movimiento proveniente de atrás… Puedo ver que abren la puerta de la puerta delantera de la patrulla. Reacciono y giro rápidamente y siento un dolor frio metalico en mi cabeza.

Lo único que puedo pensar es que en otro lado estaré mejor que en mi realidad.

Despierto gracias a la luz del sol que se filtra a través de una ventana tapeada con maderas. Me encuentro tendida en un colchón muy suave. Toco mi cabeza y puedo notar que hay una leve hinchazón, que por cierto duele. Hago fuerza e intento levantarme.

Estoy en una habitación bastante grande, con el papel de las paredes despegado gracias al tiempo. Los muebles son claros que imitan a la época victoriana, haciendo que la habitación sea calida. Deduzco que es una habitación de una joven gracias a las fotos que hay en los cuadros rotos del piso y los que todavía quedan torcidos en las paredes. Hay sabanas blancas limpias que me envuelven suavemente el cuerpo, dándome una sensación de cotidianeidad que hace bastante no sentía. En otro tiempo hubiera deseado tener una habitación asi. Las maderas cerrando las ventanas e interrumpiendo el trayecto de la calida luz solar cortan la ambientación y me devuelven a la realidad. Pongo mis pies en el suelo, y me acerco a la puerta de la habitación.

Puedo sentir la calida madera y sus suaves vetas a través de mi piel, ahora casi gastada gracias al uso frecuente de mis zapatillas. Dormir, lo que se decía dormir cuando se podía, no era una opción hacerlo sin zapatos. Los caminantes podrían estar mas cerca y yo no quería estar mas vulnerable de lo que estaba por el solo hecho de que mi corazón lata.

De fondo puedo escuchar un sonido muy suave. Puedo ver a través de los ínfimos agujeros que dejan las maderas puestas desprolijamente en las ventanas las copas de arboles verdosos plantados en el exterior.

Me hallo en un segundo piso de algún lugar. Ese sonido no lo escuchaba hace mucho. Lo sigo instintivamente, pisando con cuidado el piso de madera oscura y suave bajo mis dedos. Bajo las escaleras.

Es música. Una música que escuche en otro lado, pero no recuerdo en donde. Ya puedo diferenciar lo que dice el vocalista… algo como "We don't need, anything or anyone". Me parece poco oportuna la letra en este momento, pero me gusta. Es como una suave caricia a mis tímpanos.

Veo de donde proviene la música, y me acerco para ver de quien se trata esa voz, pero antes de terminar mi propósito me interrumpe una voz grave y profunda.

-Snow Patrol

Doy vuelta mis pies, haciendo un intento de giro de bailarina, pero mi torpeza delata mi pasado patoso. No entiendo nada. Mi constante miedo a ser atacada por un caminante se tranquiliza cuando recuerdo que ellos no pueden hablar, sino que emiten un rugido desde sus entrañas en busca de alimento. Sea cual sea.

-Suena Snow Patrol.

Seguro se dio cuenta de que no entendia de lo que me hablaba. Snow Patrol! Sabia que eran ellos.

- Pensaba que no despertarias hasta mañana. Llevas dos días durmiendo.

Wow, nunca pensé que podría dormir tanto.

-Soy Edward- dice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos inoportunos.

-Isabella... Bella- digo bajando la mirada y tosiendo intentando aclarar mi voz.

-Te ves hambrienta. Ven, come algo.

-Si, gracias.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina con mi salvador. Es un joven de veinti-tantos, alto y atlético. Esta rapado y viste unos pantalones militares con varios bolsillos.

Entramos en una cocina, con la puerta que creo da hacia afuera, tapada por un mueble blanco, dejando entrar una tenue luz, pero casi estamos a oscuras. Hay una mesa y cuatro sillas distintas, pero todas con el mismo estilo country que la rodean. Veo que revisa y abre varios escaparates y solo logro distinguir latas y mas latas.

- ¿Sopa Campbell's o… sopa Campbell's? Lo siento, es lo mejor que tengo.- dice mi salvador en tono culpable y bajando la mirada.

Me siento en una de las sillas.

-Mmmm, sopa Campbell's estaría perfecto, gracias- Lo animo dedicándole una sonrisa y mordiéndome mi labio, dejando ver mi timidez.

Mientras mi Salvador calienta mi sopa distingo que el vocalista dice "Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine. And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time". Cuarto oscuro, otra vez muy oportuno.

-Los que vivían aquí tenían buen oído musical- Interrumpe nuevamente mis pensamientos, y ahora empiezo a pensar que puede saber lo que pienso. Rio internamente por mis pensamientos absurdos…

Gira y toma un plato antiguo. Sirve mi sopa y se sienta frente a mi.

-Gracias – digo

- ¿Gracias? La sopa no es tan buena para tanto agradecimiento.

- Gracias por salvarme. – Lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Ahora puedo ver que tiene ojos profundos, no muy oscuros, pero no puedo notar el color.

- Realmente no hace falta que me agradezcas. Gracias a ti por hacerme compañía. Tanta soledad estaba enloqueciéndome.

- Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría afuera asustada o desmayada y seguramente ya me hubiera mordido uno de los caminantes.- Digo con sinceridad

- Asi que esas cosas tienen nombre… "Caminantes".

- Hace cuanto que estas aquí? – Pregunto

- No hace tanto, un mes supongo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de los días. Vine en mi coche desde Baltimore. Pense que aquí no seria lo que es en la ciudad, pero veo que estaba equivocado. ¿Que hay de ti?

-Yo vivía en Greenfield, cerca de aquí. En realidad no tan cerca, pero mas cerca de lo que vivias tu. Tenia una casa con mi madre, pero…- Me detengo

- La epidemia, verdad?

Asiento tristemente.

- Ya me acostumbre a estar sola. – Le digo sinceramente.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. He estado sola desde hace un tiempo. Cuando me atreví a dejar mi hogar porque no había mas comida ni agua creo que me he curado de todo miedo que alguna vez pude tener. Y tu, ¿estas solo?-

- Si, solo hasta que te encontré. – Sonríe dulcemente.


End file.
